


Harry Potter!AU prompt

by CrazyAboutCurls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAboutCurls/pseuds/CrazyAboutCurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Hogwarts is a school for talented kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter!AU prompt

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a Harry Potter fic but I'm a terrible writer.  
> So I will post my prompt here and on [my tumblr](http://suqu.tumblr.com/post/87779769253).  
> Feel free to use it but send me a message if you post something inspired by this prompt.

Hogwarts is a school for kids with talents, like music, art, photography, dance...

Harry Potter lives with his aunt and uncle because his parents died in a car crash.

He isn't allowed to sing or to listen to the radio, because they sometimes play songs of his father's band 'The Marauders'.

 

Arthur and Molly Weasley want their kids in one big band.

But Charlie and Bill graduated from Hogwarts and play in their own band and Percy wants a solo career.

 

With 

Hermione Granger a stuck-up dancer

Neville Longbottom who rather paint then play music like his grandmother wants (his parents were a famous musical duo)

Professor Snape, the math teacher (that all the students hate)

The Marauders: famous foursome with James Potter (lead vocals and guitar), Sirius Black (bass and backing vocals), Remus Lupin (various instruments) and Peter Pettigrew (drums)


End file.
